


Adiaphora

by Daniela Barisone (queenseptienna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Horror, Psychological Horror, Succubi & Incubi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/Daniela%20Barisone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il termine adiaphora (dal greco ἀδιάφορα, “cose indifferen-ti”) era un concetto usato dalla filosofia stoica per indicare cose che sono al di fuori dalla legge morale, cioè azioni che non sono né moralmente prescritte né moralmente proibite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adiaphora

**Author's Note:**

> Questo racconto è nato per La Mela Avvelenata e lo potete scaricare gratuitamente in ePub qui: http://www.lamelavvelenata.com/product/adiaphora-daniela-barisone/

_St. James Institute - 1930_

 

John le sollevò le gambe fino a farle toccare le braccia con le ginocchia. In quella posizione Michelle era totalmente esposta al suo sguardo impietoso. “Sei bella… _circa_.” Con mani ruvide e fredde come il ghiaccio le strinse la pelle tenera delle cosce fino a lasciarci il segno rosso scuro del proprio passaggio.

Michelle annuì, era l’unica cosa che potesse fare in quella posizione. Sul viso portava una maschera bianca che le nascondeva i lineamenti. Era come un manichino senza espressione. A John andava bene così.

«Non ti farò male.»

_Bugia._

Le faceva sempre male, più o meno da quando quella storia era iniziata anni prima, nella casa paterna di Michelle. John era il suo tutore, il bipolare padrone della sua già fragile esistenza. Quello che alle volte la scopava a sangue come in quel momento e che la portava al parco, le accarezzava i capelli e le coglieva un fiore.

Faceva male. _Dannatamente male_.

Più tardi John si alzò dallo stretto lettino su cui stava rannicchiata, allacciandosi i pantaloni con noncuranza. Si era acceso una sigaretta, ampiamente soddisfatto del breve rapporto consumato tra le pareti del manicomio. Il raschiare del cerino contro la striscia di carta vetrata riempì la stanza come una cannonata.

Ancora non lo sapeva, ma sarebbe stata la sua ultima volta.

«Mi hanno detto che non sei riuscita a farti amicizie.» La cenere cadde a terra e John gli passò sopra una scarpa mentre si infilava la camicia nei calzoni. «Non ti piace qui?»

«Circa» mormorò Michelle, passando le dita sulla maschera candida, attenta a non macchiarla con il sangue che le imbrattava la camicia da notte.

A quel sangue John rivolse giusto un’occhiata di noncuranza e le parole che pronunciò furono, come sempre, di semplice scrupolo. «Perdi sempre sangue là sotto?»

Michelle inclinò la testa, senza rispondere. Sanguinava spesso e volentieri, troppo delicata per essere usata in quel modo infelice e quasi privo di piacere.

Ma a lei andava bene così.

John si voltò verso lo specchio che occupava la stanza lunga e stretta. Era impolverato, così come tutto il resto lì dentro. Uno spesso strato di sporcizia che non gli smosse il minimo sentimento. La sua “assistita” passava la propria esistenza in un manicomio orribile e sporco, ulteriormente abusata e forse picchiata… non che gli importasse, in fondo. «Beh, vedi di darti una sistemata la prossima volta. Mi fa schifo tutto quel sangue.»

 _La prossima volta_ , nella testa dell’uomo, era da fissarsi temporalmente all’incirca al mese successivo, con ogni probabilità prima o dopo il matrimonio dello stesso John con la signorina Charlotte.

«Charlotte ti manda i suoi saluti» aggiunse, aspirando poi una forte boccata di fumo dalla sigaretta e soffiandolo contro il vetro dello specchio. Quest’ultimo si oscurò per un attimo, ma John non lo vide, girandosi per prendere la giacca.

A quelle parole Michelle strinse con forza la maschera bianca e se la sfilò dal viso, mostrandosi. Aveva gli occhi smarriti di chi aveva appena ricevuto uno schiaffo in pieno volto. «Grazie.»

John fece una smorfia e si infilò la giacca. Gettò il mozzicone a terra e lo schiacciò con il tacco delle sue pregiatissime scarpe in pelle, fatte a mano dal miglior artigiano di Providence. «Io vado. Cerca di non fare arrabbiare il Professore.»

Le scoccò l’ultima, impietosa occhiata prima di lasciare la stanza. Michelle sprofondò nel mare della solitudine.

 

 

# Red

_Due impercettibili bagliori_.

Michelle posò una mano sul vetro appannato della finestra, togliendo parte della condensa. Là fuori, da qualche parte, un altro paio di luccichii attirarono la sua attenzione. Premette il volto contro la fredda superficie, così in contrasto con la pelle. Un attimo di buio.

Altri bagliori, ancora più tenui.

La macchina dalla quale provenivano si allontanava in fretta sotto la pioggia, acuendo dentro di lei la sensazione di solitudine e di abbandono. John se ne era andato, forse per sempre.

Doveva sposare Charlotte, lui. Aveva una vita, oltre a lei.

Nessuno la voleva. Nessuno la amava. Forse a causa delle sue inesattezze, chissà. Eppure non credeva di portare dentro di sé tali difetti. Era certa di perdere ancora sangue fra le gambe.

Si allontanò dalla finestra e tornò al piccolo letto che occupava buona parte della stanza stretta e lunga che le era stata assegnata all'istituto di cura per infermi mentali St. James, sito in uno sperduto paesino vicino a Providence. Dai lati pendevano cinghie marroni talmente consunte da sembrare sul punto di disgregarsi in polvere.

Tra le lenzuola ad attenderla vi era la maschera bianca, come quelle che si diceva in Italia usassero per carnevale a Venezia. La prese e se la calò sul viso. Guardandosi allo specchio vide solo il riflesso di un fantasma scalzo dai fiammeggianti capelli, vestito di bianco e, dalle fessure della maschera solo gli impercettibili bagliori dei suoi occhi azzurri.

«Perché?» domandò al proprio riflesso. «Perché non mi ami più?»

Non vi fu risposta. La Michelle dentro lo specchio era immobile e immutata, nessuna espressione a incrinarne la perfezione dei lineamenti della maschera, bianca come la neve. Ma il resto.

Il resto dello specchio era di un nero quasi vischioso, sembrava volerla inglobare, plasmare, farla propria. Il resto dello specchio le sibilava parole pungenti e sporche, le ricordavano del sangue fra le gambe. La deridevano.

«John?» sussurrò di nuovo.

Lo specchio si agitò arrabbiato, lambendo il riflesso di Michelle in un abbraccio gelido e geloso. Le ghermì i fianchi, si infilò sotto la maschera ricordandole che era sbagliata, che nessuno la comprendeva come lui. Nessun altro avrebbe potuto amarla come lui. Nemmeno tutti i John del mondo.

Un grido le salì alla gola, impossibile da domare. Il pugno si alzò animato di volontà propria e si infranse contro lo specchio, mandandolo in frantumi. Pezzi di vetro esplosero ovunque, conficcandosi nella carne. Tutto ciò che era bianco divenne rosso come il sangue che le colava lungo le caviglie, fino a inzupparle i piedi nudi.

«Perché non mi ami più?» urlò di nuovo. Gli infermieri che entrarono di corsa nella stanzetta la afferrarono con forza per le braccia, senza grazia alcuna, spingendola sul letto. Le cinghie, dall'apparenza tanto consunta, si strinsero dolorosamente ai polsi e alle caviglie insanguinate di Michelle, prima che uno dei due uomini andasse a chiamare il Professore per toglierle i vetri che le si erano conficcati nel corpo.

L'infermiere rimasto le strappò la maschera dal viso e gliela gettò a terra, rifilandole in successione un cazzotto in pieno stomaco e un paio di schiaffi che lasciarono Michelle così intontita da non accorgersi nemmeno del trafelato arrivo del Professore.

«Vi ho detto di non picchiare i pazienti» sibilò quest'ultimo, scostando l'infermiere e chinandosi sulla ragazza. «Mi servono delle pinze, ago e filo da sutura. Disinfettante.»

L'uomo che l'aveva malmenata fissò Michelle con astio – _concupiscenza_ – e si allontanò a prendere ciò che il medico aveva richiesto, mentre il collega rimase ~~lì~~ sulla soglia, snocciolando quello che era accaduto.

«Sì sì, non mi interessa.» Il Professore gettò un fuggevole sguardo alla giovane e iniziò a estrarre i pezzi di vetro più grossi, gettandoli in una bacinella di metallo lurida, come tutto lì dentro. «Che cosa combini, Michelle?»

Lei gli rispose con espressione vacua. «Non mi ama più.»

«Non ti ha mai amato» rispose secco l'uomo, indicando ~~col~~ con il mento la camicia da notte macchiata all'altezza del pube. «Devi smetterla con queste cose.»

«Sono imperfetta. Lui vuole perfezione.»

_Di nuovo._

Il Professore la guardò in viso, un volto stupendo attraversato da una cicatrice che partiva dalla fronte e la scavava fino a sotto la gola, dividendole la faccia in due grottesche metà in cui brillavano, come fossero incastonati, due splendidi occhi azzurri.

Avrebbe tanto voluto spiegarle quanto la perfezione fosse qualcosa di davvero poco umano. La perfezione non apparteneva nemmeno agli déi, figurarsi a quella stupida e brulicante massa di persone che infestava la Terra.

«Stronzate.» Fu l’unica parola che gli uscì di bocca.

Michelle tacque, mentre l'infermiere tornava con gli strumenti e li passava al dottore. Le alzarono la camicia da notte e, con la pinzetta e calma serafica, il Professore iniziò a rimuovere ogni singolo pezzettino di vetro, disinfettando e ricucendo dove necessario. L'infermiere sollevò la veste oltre ai fianchi, forse per vedere da dove proveniva quel sangue o forse solo per guardarla, ma il medico lo fermò. «Puoi andare.»

Una volta soli il Professore la denudò del tutto, ignorandone i tremiti di freddo e continuò a sistemarle i tagli sulla pelle. Dagli occhi del medico, neri e vischiosi come il mondo al di là dello specchio, due impercettibili bagliori brillarono d'odio. «John non verrà più qui.»

Un singulto scappò dalle labbra della ragazza, due lacrime si formarono agli angoli degli occhi. «Ma io lo amo.»

«Stronzate.»

**  
**

# Vetro

 

John pensava a Charlotte, a come sarebbe stata bella nel suo abito da sposa, a come l’avrebbe posseduta la sera della loro prima notte di nozze, immaginando come splendido un rapporto che sarebbe stato deludente per entrambi.

Guidava sereno, la mente proiettata verso il futuro e non verso il passato. Quello era relegato in un angolino remoto del cranio, insieme al breve rapporto appena consumato con Michelle. Sempre in quell’angolo c’erano le sue cicatrici, le lacrime e il sangue. C’era anche la sua pazzia, la sindrome indotta con cui aveva indotto Michelle a innamorarsi di lui.

Ma non gli importava niente di Michelle; entro breve avrebbe potuto avere ingresso libero tra le gambe di Charlotte.

Non aveva più bisogno di una pazza psicopatica, non da quando era riuscito a chiuderla in manicomio e prendere in mano tutto il patrimonio che il padre le aveva lasciato.

Ma sì, non sarebbe più andato da lei. Dopotutto, che gli importava?

All’improvviso, in mezzo alla strada apparve un uomo, lo fissava. Immobile e con un sorriso inquietante, il volto dello sconosciuto pareva coperto da un vetro quadrato che lo rendeva ancora più pauroso.

Quando John si accorse di quell’individuo il tempo parve rallentare. Dentro le ossa avvertì ogni singolo frammento di terrore partirgli dalle dita delle mani fino a raggiungere i piedi.

Quel sorriso orribile risvegliò in John una paura atavica talmente forte che quando il tempo prese a scorrere normalmente, l’istinto lo fece sterzare di colpo. Volò fuori strada, andando a schiantarsi contro il tronco di un grosso castagno.

La macchina si accartocciò come una fisarmonica, comprimendone all’interno l’autista, che morì di lenta agonia – non gli era stato concesso il lusso di perdere subito la vita – con la testa penzoloni dal finestrino.

Riuscì solo a registrare che in mezzo alla strada non c’era nessuno. Pura immaginazione. Poi un rivolo di sangue gli andò di traverso e lo soffocò.

_John non verrà più qui._

**  
**

# Realizzazione

 

Il Professore se ne andò portando con sé la maschera. L’avrebbe fatta bruciare appena possibile, doveva liberarsi di quel vezzo protettivo se voleva arrivare al nocciolo della psiche della sua _paziente_.

Fece mettere un nuovo specchio nella stanzetta di Michelle, nonostante il parere contrario degli infermieri, e proibì qualunque visita alla fanciulla.

L’oscura presenza varcò la porta del suo ufficio.

Nessuno l'avrebbe amata come lui, che dalla città R'lyeh l'osservava perdersi nei suoi infiniti deliri. Nessuno avrebbe mai compreso quella pazzia, quel lento consumarsi sul baratro della follia. Nessuno avrebbe mai compreso la spirale del decadimento cerebrale, la danza macabra in cui si cade fino a perdere la ragione.

Lui era il Professore. Ma era anche John, alle volte. Per anni aveva approfittato di lui, come del Professore, per essere vicino a lei, che era il suo inizio e la sua fine, la sua alfa e la sua omega. Era quello che le coglieva i fiori al parco e le accarezzava i capelli.

Si sfilò il camice e lo gettò su una poltroncina ammuffita. La lingua verde guizzò sulle labbra per inumidirle, scoprendo denti nerastri e opalescenti. Tolti gli occhialini rotondi appoggiati al naso aquilino, il bianco degli occhi si scurì al pari della dentizione.

L'uomo si guardò allo specchio che teneva nella propria camera, identico a quello che aveva fatto portare a Michelle. Il riflesso era nero, quasi vischioso. Si muoveva a ogni battito di cuore, il cuore di tutte le persone rinchiuse in quel manicomio. Quando apparve la sua vera natura, sorrise. Era qualcosa di così orrendo, di così terribile che la mente umana non avrebbe retto tale era il terrore che emanava.

Sorrise, mostrando il proprio inquietante profilo allo specchio, la stessa disgustosa immagine che stava mostrando a un John nei suoi ultimi attimi di vita mortale.

Era orrendo, brutto, _imperfetto_. Come Michelle.

Lui era il Professore, era John. Ma era anche l’Incubus della Follia e quella che indossava era un'imperfetta maschera umana.


End file.
